1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a railroad switch and particularly to a hydraulic switch stand for a railroad turnout to divert trains from one track to another.
2. Description Of Related Art
Railroad turnouts divert trains from one track to another. The major components of a turnout are the switch, a frog, a pair of guard rails (when required), a throwing device, stock rails, closure rails, and turnout rails. Frogs allow wheel flanges to cross opposing rails in turnouts and crossings, while providing support for the wheels. A switch consists of two moveable point rails called "switch points." Switch points are presently thrown from one track position to the other track position through mechanical connections either manually by a switch stand, or by a remotely controlled throwing device. In either position, one of the switch points fits against a fixed rail called a "stock rail." Safe railroad operation depends on the quality of this fit and the security with which the switch is held in this position by the throwing mechanism in the switch rods.
A switch rod connects the right and left-hand switch point so that they both move simultaneously and that they maintain the proper position with respect to one another. The guard rail consists of a rail laid parallel to the running rails of a track. The guard rail is used to hold wheels in alignment to guide the flange of the wheels safely past the point of the frog. State of the art switch stands are called the "Model 51 New Century" which have been in use since the early 1900's. This type of switch stand uses a weighted throw lever which assures positive closing of the switches when engaged with the foot latches. Unfortunately, this type of switch stand requires intense ergonomic effort to throw the railroad switch which causes several hundred injuries a year. For almost 100 years this drudgery has persisted. Others have attempted to replace this antiquated equipment with hydraulic power, generated by a hydraulic motor driven by electric power, often impossible due to the remoteness of location and usually at extra expense. Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a hydraulically operated switch stand that is safe to use, operates on a cheap energy source and eliminates extensive physical effort by personnel. Further, such a system would be designed to give many years of maintenance free service.